Nadie es tan inocente
by Chaina12
Summary: Ella lo obedeció sin tener escapatoria y él entre susurros le dijo. ― Imagina unos duros 20 cm penetrando en tu boca, imagínalo entrando y saliendo de tu boca sin parar, imagina ese líquido blanco sobre tu lengua llenando cada rincón y esos pelitos rosando tus labios…


Ella lo mira como una leona enfurecida, como una fiera que es capaz hasta de lanzar fuego hasta por los ojos por lo enfadada que se encontraba gracias a su nuevo enemigo; Trunks Bried alias el presumido de la secundaria.

Ambos jóvenes eran los únicos que se encontraban en el salón de castigos del colegio, no estaba supervisados por un adulto y eso se debía a que la mujer amargada que se encargaba de vigilarlos se había marchado sin dar explicaciones ni nada por el estilo solo cruzo la puerta y fue.

― ¡Eres peor de lo que pensé!

Aseguro la joven de 16 años de edad a su nuevo compañero de clase, quien no llevaba ni tres horas en ese colegio y ya se encontraba en la sala de castigos, claro que eso a él le importaba poco y nada porque estar en esa situación no era nada nuevo para él.

El apuesto chico de ojos color cielo alzo una ceja ante la afirmación de su compañera de clase.

―Di lo que quieras pero debes admitir que fue divertido dejar la cara del profesor color verde gracias a que confundiste los componentes químicos, hasta un ogro parecía.

Dijo él sin dejar de sonreír y colocando sus pies sobre el pupitre mientras mirada a la azabache que se mantenía cerca de la puerta.

― ¡Me equivoque porque no dejabas de tocarme el trasero, eres un asco!

Grito desde donde se encontraba y él hecho su cabeza hacía atrás apoyando la misma sobre la silla.

―Buen punto, ¿Pero por qué me hiciste estos chupones?...

Interrogo él posando uno de sus dedos sobre su cuello y mirando al techo sin sentirse avergonzado por lo sucedido.

―P-porque tú me estabas tocando los pechos.

Respondió ella dando sin saberlo la respuesta más incoherente de su vida.

― ¿Y pensaste que excitándome te iba a dejar de tocar?

Pregunto burlonamente y dirigió su mirada a ella, quien se ruborizo intensamente ante la pregunta de él.

― ¡Ya cállate, no quiero hablar contigo, me irritas con facilidad!

―Y tú me excitas con esa misma facilidad.

Admitió el joven de cabellos lavanda y se puso de pie dispuesto acercarse a ella.

― ¿Es la primera vez que estás en la sala de castigos?

―Me temo que sí y todo gracias a ti.

Respondió sin mostrar miedo que en verdad sentía al verlo acercarse a ella.

―Te hice un favor…además ya que estamos solos podríamos divertirnos un poco ¿Te parece?

―Yo no soy igual de pervertida que tú, algunas persona no pensamos en sexo las 24 horas del día.

―Así que….según tú yo soy el único pervertido entre los dos.

Sonrió y ella trato de ignorarlo.

―Sí, ¡Tú eres el único con la mente sucia aquí!

―Si tal vez…

Dijo él y Pan se alteró en cuanto Trunks se acercó de manera rápida a ella y sin que pudiera evitarlo él la acorralo apoyando los brazos de ella contra la puerta para dejarla sin escapatoria y en cuanto la tuvo a su merced se acercó su oído.

―Cierra los ojo.

Ordeno él.

― ¿Para qué?

― ¡Solo hazlo!

Ella lo obedeció sin tener escapatoria y él entre susurros le dijo.

― Imagina unos duros 20 cm penetrando en tu boca, imagínalo entrando y saliendo de tu boca sin parar, imagina ese líquido blanco sobre tu lengua llenando cada rincón y esos pelitos rosando tus labios…

El sensible cuerpo se llenó de escalofríos al escucharlo y solo deseo dejarse llevar por él porque no le desagradan sus palabras en lo más mínimo todo lo contrario, habían despertado su pervertida curiosidad.

―Trunks…

La azabache soltó una especie de gemidito al oírlo, sus labios le empezaron a temblar al imaginarse lo que él le ordeno.

El peli-lila sonrió y la miro de frente con malicia reflejada en sus ojos.

― Y decime una cosa... ¡¿No amas a ti cepillo de dientes?!

La azabache al oírlo salió de todo pensamiento sucio y lo miro roja de la ira tanto como de la vergüenza por haber pensado mal.

― ¡Eres un asco!

―Y tu una mal pensada…espero que esto te sirva de lección para no creerte menos pervertida que yo.

Ella rió sin poder evitarlo porque él jugo con su mente y lo hiso tan bien que poco le duro el enfado aun que cuando dejo de reír ambos se besaron para romper la enorme tensión.

―Tienes razón, nadie es tan inocente…

Afirmo ella.

**¡¿Les gusto este one-shot?! =)**


End file.
